When a log, cant, or similar lumber piece (collectively referred to as a log) is sawed, the logs may be of varying shapes and sizes. For example, a log may be curved. Alternatively, different logs may have different sizes. However, it is desirable to maximize the number of usable pieces of lumber that can be produced by sawing the log. To do so, it may be desirable to remove lumber slabs or boards from the log by sawing along the curvature of the log to provide boards having parallel and curved faces that follow the log curve. Doing so maximizes the boards that can be cut from the log. These boards may be subsequently straightened. This process is referred to as shape sawing.
Existing devices for shape sawing may have problems in certain situations. For example, if a log is too large, then a single arbor saw blade may not be sufficient to cut the log and a dual vertical arbor saw may be required. However, a smaller log may then be introduced to the shape sawing system and the dual vertical arbor saw may be wasteful or otherwise undesirable. Alternatively, the logs may not be oriented such that they can be appropriately sawed.